jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Albertosaurus
was a tyrannosaurid theropod dinosaur that lived in Dinosaur Provincial Park between 73 and 70 million years ago in the Late Cretaceous period. It could attain a length of 9 to 10 meters (30–33 feet) and height of 3-3.5 meters (10–12 feet). It weighed about 3-4 tons. At one time Albertosaurus was thought to be the same as Gorgosaurus, another tyrannosaurid, but now they are considered two separate species. Albertosaurus was The Lion of the Cretaceous as it had a big number of plant eaters to feed on, especially ceratopsians like Styracosaurus or Pachyrhinosaurus, or hadrosaurs like Parasaurolophus ''or ''Corythosaurus. There is also fossil evidence that this large, ferocious predator may have hunted in packs to bring down too large, difficult prey like Edmontosaurus. Albertosaurus was similar to its cousin Tyrannosaurus only it would probably be more of a chasing predator due to its light build. Albertosaurus also had a more slender skull and bones making it a slim, graceful but still deadly predator. Games= ''Jurassic Park: Trespasser'' Albertosaurus made its first appearance in the video game Jurassic Park: Trespasser. It can kill Anne with a single bite. Only three Albertosaurus are present in the final game; the first time it is seen is after a fall from a cliff in 'Industrial Jungle', hunting for Parasaurolophus alongside a number of Velociraptor. The other two Albertosaurus are located in the first 'Ascent' level. The first albertosaur can be killed with a machine gun mounted to a wrecked truck, and the second and third albertosaurs it can be dispatched with the Toxic gun, a weapon that can bring the animal down with only one shot. The coloration is a brownish yellow with several brown markings and a white underbelly, as well as a black streak from the top of its head to the top of the tail. Dino001.jpg|''Albertosaurus'' in Trespasser. Albertosaurus Trespasser.png|''Albertosaurus'' in-game, near the start of the first 'Ascent' level ''Warpath: Jurassic Park'' Albertosaurus is also included in Warpath: Jurassic Park, as the final dinosaur to unlock. Its area is Universal Studios. Its moves are the same as Carcharodontosaurus and Giganotosaurus. It comes in scarlet, forest green and cinnamon. Alberto jup-582.jpg|''Albertosaurus'' in Warpath. ''Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis'' see Albertosaurus/Operation Genesis Albertosaurus is seen in the video game Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis as a three-star small carnivore. It seems to be the most powerful small carnivore on the game. More lightly built than it's cousin such as Tyrannosaurus, it forages alone for smaller prey but will gang up to bring down large herbivores. Their favourite prey is Parasaurolophus. The coloration is primarily a smoke black, with molten orange stripes from head to tail and a creamy grayish brown underbelly. Albertosaurus.jpg|''Albertosaurus'' in Operation Genesis. ''Jurassic Park III: Park Builder ''Albertosaurus is one of the Carnivores that can be created from paleo-DNA in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. Its head resembles Tyrannosaurus'. AlbertosaurParkBuilder.jpg|''Albertosaurus'' from Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. ''Jurassic Park: Explorer ''Albertosaurus is featured in the DVD game Jurassic Park: Explorer. A player earns a dinosaur when he/she wins a minigame, when the earned dinosaur is an Albertosaurus this video will be shown. The Albertosaurus in this game was actually, a recolored Tyrannosaurus. Presumably when the game was made, the developers did not have enough time to create an Albertosaurus, so they reused a Tyrannosaurus rex to portray the dinosaur. This also happened with the Allosaurus. However, the Albertosaurus was related with the T. rex, as mentioned before. albertojpe.jpg|''Albertosaurus'' profile in Jurassic Park: Explorer ''Jurassic Park: Builder ''see Albertosaurus/Builder Albertosaurus is one of the available dinosaurs on the simulation game Jurassic Park: Builder. Albertosaurus shared the Allosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, and Ceratosaurus model, which is inaccurate to the real Albertosaurus, which had only two fingers as opposed to the three fingers the game version has. The Albertosaurus in Jurassic Park: Builder is one of the few tyrannosauroid in the game, the others being T. rex, and Yutyrannus. Albertosaurus JPbuilder.jpg|Base Form Jurassic-Park-Builder-Albertosaurus-Evolution-2-Adult.png|Level 16 Jurassic-Park-Builder-Albertosaurus-Evolution-3-Adult.png|Level 25 Level_40_Albertosaurus.png|Fully maxed ''Jurassic World Evolution ''see Albertosaurus/JW: E Albertosaurus is included in Jurassic World Evolution’s Claire’s Sanctuary DLC, that was released on June 18, 2019. Jwe_claires_sanctuary_albertosaurus_1_0.jpg JWE_Claires_sanctuary_Albertosaurus_3.jpg Screenshot 2019-06-03 at 11.26.20 PM.png Screenshot 2019-06-03 at 11.26.29 PM.png D84F5NKXYAAVZJ8.jpg Screenshot 2019-06-22 at 3.47.33 PM.png Screenshot 2019-06-23 at 12.24.59 PM.png Screenshot 2019-06-23 at 12.25.02 PM.png Screenshot 2019-06-23 at 12.25.19 PM.png Screenshot 2019-06-23 at 12.25.21 PM.png |-|Toys= Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Albertosaurus appear in the new series of the toy line as a Battle Damage action figure in 2019 based on . This is the first time it physically appeared in any Jurassic Park toy set. This Albertosaurus is also unique to the Battle Damage assortment in that it has two Dino Damage gimmicks; pressing on a skin piece will reveal its rib bones, and pressing on that rib bones will reveal its soft organ. 44086345 2266711110215439 668085203729645568 n.jpg Albertosaurus_1.jpg|An Albertosaurus in the Jurassic World Facts app. JWPA_BD_Alberto.jpg Screenshot 2019-11-02-23-26-51.png 2020 Massive Biter Alberto.jpg References Navigation Category:Tyrannosauroid Category:Warpath dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park: Builder dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Creatures Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Dinosaurs Discovered in the 1900s Category:Late Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic World: Evolution dinosaurs